


Perfect

by halfsweet



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick just wants to be perfect for Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read either as a stand-alone or prequel to Chip My Heart.
> 
> Title and story inspired by the song Perfect by Selena Gomez.

Patrick's not innocent. He's far from innocent, far from clueless, far from anything people make him sound to be.

He's not stupid. He knows everything that's been happening. He knows why Pete's rarely at home, why Pete sneaks out in the middle of the night, why Pete's always with his phone.

He knows. The only thing he doesn't know is who the person Pete's been cheating on him with.

-

Patrick sits up from his position in bed when he hears the creak of the bedroom door.

"Pete," he smiles sweetly. "You're back."

He spreads his arms and pulls Pete into a hug. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too," Pete chuckles next to his ear, wrapping his hands around his waist. Patrick snuggles closer into Pete, trying to get the much needed and missed familiar warmth and scent into his system again.

"That's a nice cologne," Patrick comments, resting his head on Pete's shoulders.

"I know, right?"

But Patrick knows the cologne isn't Pete's.

And when Pete pushes him against the wall to kiss him, the smell of the cologne hits his nose so hard, it feels like he's kissing someone else.

Someone Pete's been spending most of his time with.

-

_So beautiful. So perfect._

Patrick can't help himself from looking at a picture of Pete and the person together in Pete's phone. He now knows what the person looks like, but he still doesn't know his name.

They look so happy together- smiling and laughing and giving each other lingering looks.

Patrick hasn't received any of those from Pete in a while.

He hears the sound of the shower being turned off, and he places the phone back in its original place. Pete emerges from the bathroom seconds later, drying his hair, a towel hung low on his hips.

Patrick gazes longingly at the man in front of him. He can see the way the person- _so beautiful, so perfect_ , lying across Pete's chest, fingers running up and down his body, kissing him, marking him.

_Arching his back under Pete. Their bodies molding into one._

And Patrick feels like a bad person for being with Pete. It feels like he's taking Pete away from the person, even though it's the other way around.

He can see him again, standing next to Pete, and Patrick swallows at the imaginary sight. They look so…

"…perfect…" he murmurs under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Pete glances at him, a questioning look in his eyes. Patrick quickly snaps out of his thoughts and beams at Pete, who has already dressed up.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Sorry. I have something else to do tonight-"

 _Someone_ , Patrick corrects mentally.

"-and I'll be back late. You don't have to wait up for me."

"Of course." Patrick smiles. "Have fun."

He watches as Pete leaves the room, his phone secured in his hand. It looks like he's eating dinner alone tonight. Again. He walks down to the kitchen to search for something to eat; his body moving on its own, but his mind is elsewhere.

The picture in Pete's phone burns at the back of his mind, and Patrick can't stop thinking about it. What makes him so special that Pete chooses him over Patrick?

Maybe it's the way he kisses, the way he touches. The way he can make Pete lose his mind.

Maybe Patrick should be more like him.

-

Patrick stares at the reflection in the mirror, almost not recognizing the person in front of him. He looks so different. So unrecognizable. Almost like a stranger. Almost like _him_.

_So perfect._

Maybe Pete will love him more now that he's blond.

-

"What happened to your hair?" Is the first sentence that comes out of Pete's mouth when he arrives home that night.

"Do you like it, Pete?"

_Do you love me now, Pete?_

"You look different."

Patrick inwardly smiles and saunters up to Pete, swaying his hips along, and places his hands on Pete's shoulders. His plan is off to a great start, and he's feeling good.

"That's good," he mouths on Pete's neck, hands slowly sliding down to his waist. His stomach flips when he feels Pete's hands on his hips. Pete will never look at anyone again after tonight.

"Patrick."

"Let's go to the bedroom," Patrick whispers, tilting his head upwards to kiss his jawline. "You don't have anything tomorrow, right?"

"Patrick," Pete stops him, voice stern, and Patrick stiffens at the tone of his voice. _No. Please, no._

"I just want to sleep tonight. I have to get up early tomorrow morning," Pete continues as he lets go of him. He walks past Patrick, heading to their bedroom, and stops to look at Patrick from over his shoulder.

"And I mean it. You look different. It doesn't suit you."

Pete leaves the room as Patrick stands rooted to his spot, eyes squeezed shut and fists clenched, trying to hold back his tears.

-

His fingers twist in the bedsheet as Pete thrusts into him. Patrick has almost forgotten what it feels like to breathe in the same air as Pete, to be _this_ close to Pete.

Pete drapes himself over Patrick, burying his face in the crook of his neck, and a moan escapes the younger man's mouth. Patrick turns his head and plants a kiss on the side of Pete's head, bringing his hand up to tangle in Pete's hair.

So close. They're so close together, and Patrick's so close at the feeling of them together. He scratches his nails on Pete's back, gasping as he falls apart beneath Pete.

His hand brushes gently over where he leaves scratch marks, hoping they will still be visible in the morning, and a few days after. He wants whoever the person is to look at them.

He lets out a small cry when Pete finally comes inside him, feeling warm and satisfied and happy and _so close to Pete_.

After Pete has fallen asleep, Patrick lays awake on his side of bed, tracing the long, red lines he made on Pete's back. His fingers slowly make their way to Pete's arm and shoulder blade, roaming and caressing another set of scratch marks.

Marks that Patrick didn't make.

-

"Do you love me, Pete?"

"What kind of question is that?" Pete turns to him, mouth pulled to one side in a frown. "Of course I love you."

Patrick smiles at his answer as he leans in to kiss him, sighing when Pete kisses him back. Pete smells like the cologne Patrick has found himself gotten used to. He pulls away and looks at Pete in the eye, still smiling.

Pete's a good liar.

"I love you too, Pete."

And Patrick's learning to be a better one.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments!


End file.
